Save My IMDb Top 250
Save My IMDb Top 250 was a contest run by CasanovaZelos that started on September 14, 2008. Like the name implies, users save movies from the IMDb Top 250 from September 14, 2008. See also Save My Movie, a similar contest run by Yesmar in 2007. Results May Contain Spoilers Winner: *01: 12 Angry Men-No hung jury here. It has come into agreement that this is the winner of the contest. Eliminated: *02: Fight Club-The fans finally took the anti-materialistic message of the film to heart and started by getting rid of their Internet connection. *03: The Lion King-This was a shock. I was sure that this would win since the beginning of the contest. It needed to be prepared in the case that board 8 didn't feel the love for a night. It spent so much time waiting to be king that it now leaves in disappointment. At least this means it has no worries for the rest of the days of the contest. Losing is part of the circle of life for a participant in a save my contest. *04: Star Wars: Episode V-The Empire Strikes Back-Search your feelings, you know it to be true! Star Wars finally falls. *05: The Shawshank Redemption-Yesmar's contest winner falls out. Hope can only get you so far. *06: WALL-E-Having the cutest movie character ever can only get you so far, as the last movie of this decade falls out. *07: Pulp Fiction-The voters found out what was inside the briefcase and were incredibly dissapointed. *08: Toy Story-To number 8, but not beyond. *09: The Matrix-No amount of bullet time could make its run last any longer. *10: The Godfather-Being widely viewed as the best made movie ever can only get you so far on a place like board 8. Leaves the gap between the two oldest movies at 23 years apart. *11: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring-The mighty series falls, leaving WALL-E as the only 2000 movie to make the final 10. *12: Back to the Future-Leaves Toy Story as the only remaining movie not considered a masterpiece by me, while also leaving The Lion King as the final one of my bets for #1. It was close to being saved, but time ran out and it faded away, as if it never even existed. *13: Die Hard-In my opinion, the most surprising movie finally falls out. Finally lost the ability to go on after walking on glass for over five months. *14: The Big Lebowski-People were too busy replacing the rug that really tied the room together to save this movie. *15: Saving Private Ryan-Did not get saved. *16: Terminator 2: Judgment Day-How does it plan to save John Connor if it can't save itself? *17: The Silence of the Lambs-All of the fans got eaten alive or made into a suit before being able to save it. *18: Se7en-My 20th masterpiece (I added Casablanca) is eliminated. Hopefully the people who like this movie don't become the victims of wrath. *19: Gladiator-Gets no vengeance, leaving The Lord of the Rings as the only live action movie of the 2000s. *20: The Departed-It departed from the contest. HAR HAR HAR *21: Forrest Gump-The savers pulled out another piece of chocolate and got the kind that has a hard nut and old caramel in it. *22: Monty Python and the Holy Grail-Well, that was surprising. 2nd place in Yesmar's contest comes 20 places lower this time around. This is much bigger than a flesh wound. *23: The Professional-Leaves Saving Private Ryan as the only movie on the list I haven't seen. Honestly, I have absolutely no clue what this movie is about. I don't even know the genre... *24: The Prestige-Unfortunately didn't get enough time to pull off the entire trick. *25: Finding Nemo-Nemo was not found. *26: The Usual Suspects-My 18th masterpiece falls out (A Clockwork Orange was added). Falling out this early was the biggest plot twist in this contest. But not really. *27: The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers-Leaves Fellowship of the Ring as the only LotR movie. There are now no series with multiple movies remaining. *28: Reservoir Dogs-Leaves Pulp Fiction as the only Tarintino movie. I really have no clue what this movie is actually about...wait a minute... *29: Memento-Leaves The Prestige as the only Nolan movie. I really have no clue what this movie is actually about... *30: Donnie Darko-The bunny goes down. Well, it did better than the other imaginary bunny, at least. *31: Sin City-The last of the three comic based movies of 2005 fall out. *32: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King-Finally, the mighty series has lost a movie. 83 days in, it finally happens. But, it's not over yet...two more remain. *33: The Dark Knight-My 16th masterpiece, and favorite movie, goes out. Got the wrong side of Harvey's coin. I'm going to go cry myself to sleep now... *34: Star Wars: Episode VI-Return of the Jedi-Leaves Lord of the Rings as the only series with multiple movies left in the contest. *35: A Clockwork Orange-At 35th, and already Kubrick is out of the contest... *36: Spirited Away-My 15th masterpiece, along with the movie that got me into movies, goes out. *37: V for Vendetta-You expect me to go in a long talk about the elimination of this movie using words that only start with the letter V, don't you? *38: The Shining-Where's Johnny? *39: Pan's Labyrinth-My 14th masterpiece falls out. Got the bottom of a bottle to its face; obviously, board 8 likes rabbits a lot. (The ending was Pan's Labyrinth vs. Donnie Darko...) *40: City of God-It tried to fight, but it never survived. *41: North by Northwest-Fell off Mt. Rushmore before it could get saved. The 13th of my 25 masterpieces eliminated. *42: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade-Indiana Jones now leaves this series. But the force is still with his actor. *43: Princess Mononoke-Leaves Spirited Away as the only anime left out of the four we started with. *44: Raiders of the Lost Ark-It's out before Last Crusade. You people must be confused, it's late December, not April 1st. *45: Batman Begins-My favorite modern day director's first movie falls. The fans were hit with Scarecrow's fear toxin and were afraid to save it, mistaking it for Gigli. *46: Full Metal Jacket-My 12th of now 25 masterpieces is out (I added M, Rear Window, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, and one movie that's still in). It is now in a world of ****. *47: The Incredibles-Accidentally broke one of its regular savers' neck. *48: Citizen Kane-The last movie from before the 50s is out. You do realize that movies existed before you were born, right? *49: Aliens-Wow...the last match ended between Aliens and The Professional. This was third place in Yesmar's last contest, and The Professional was fourth. *50: Schindler's List-There could have been more saves. If we just tried harder, it could have gotten farther, but we didn't, we didn't! *51-52: Life is Beautiful, The Wizard of Oz-The last movie from before the 40s is now out. Watch more classic movies, people. *53-54: Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels, The Green Mile-Took their final steps on death row. *55-56: Kill Bill: Vol. 1, The Terminator-They won't be back. *57-58: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Shaun of the Dead-This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you did defeat Jack Sparrow. *59-60: Alien, Groundhog Day-Unfortunately, you can't repeat yesterday and save these movies. *61-62: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, Requiem for a Dream-Everyone's memories of these movies were erased, leading to their elimination. *63-64: Ratatouille, Sunset Blvd.-My eighth masterpiece is now out (Sunset Blvd.). At least it had one of the most surprising runs this contest. *65-66: Blade Runner, The Godfather: Part II-If a movie is good enough, it is hard to kill it, even though it isn't actually living. *67-68: The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly, There Will Be Blood-My sixth and seventh masterpieces are out. Someone must have drank their milkshakes. *69-70: 2001: A Space Odyssey, Crash-They had their life support turned off. *71-72: Casablanca, Kill Bill: Vol. 2-Of all the gin joints in the world, none of the voter's walked into his. *73-74: Iron Man, Jaws-They really needed a bigger bo...er, vote. *75-76: Howl's Moving Castle, No Country for Old Men-Now Howl's going to give up the will to live. What's the point of living if you can't be popular on an internet message board? *77-78: Amelie, It's A Wonderful Life-No bells toll today, because my fifth masterpiece is out. (IAWL) *79-80: Hotel Rwanda, The Princess Bride-There's a difference between mostly dead and all dead. Both of these movies qualify as all dead. *81-82: Raging Bull, Star Wars-The force wasn't with them. *83-84: Rear Window, Taxi Driver-Actually they weren't talking to you. They haven't even seen you. *85-86: Goodfellas, Snatch.-Another day where I can't come up with anything. *87-88: Children of Men, Unforgiven-It's a hell of a thing, killing a man. Luckily, killing off a movie in this contest is easy. *89-90: American Beauty, American History X-I thought today was supposed to be when people started loving America... *91-92: Little Miss Sunshine, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest-There are two kinds of films in this contest, winners and losers. These two are losers. *93-94: Apocalypse Now, Braveheart-There wasn't any napalm today. *95-96: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, Mystic River-The first movies to get eliminated in the top 100 that I haven't seen. *97-98: Big Fish, Grave of the Fireflies-The only movie to make me actually cry more than a couple tears falls out (GotF). Is this the first animated film eliminated? *99-101: Letters from Iwo Jima, Life of Brian, Twelve Monkeys-Board 8 was busy complicating why Naughtius Maximus is so funny that they forgot to save these movies. *102-104: Fargo, Lawrence of Arabia, The Pianist-Board 8 was too busy pondering why exactly Steve Buscemi looks so funny to save these movies. *105-107: The Maltese Falcon, The Sixth Sense, Trainspotting-But not board 8's dreams, of course. *108-110: L.A. Confidential, Psycho, The General-Why did these movies get eliminated? I can't tell you, because it's very hush-hush. *111-113: The Hustler, The Seven Samurai, Yojimbo-The fourth of my masterpieces went out (The Seven Samurai)...I somehow managed to overlook saving it... Meanwhile, two of my bets for the bottom 50 drop out. *114-116: Metropolis, The Elephant Man, The Manchurian Candidate-The third of my 21 masterpieces in this contest goes out (The Elephant Man). I guess board 8 doesn't view John Merrick as a Romeo. *117-119: Cinema Paradiso, Magnolia, The Diving Bell and the Butterfly-I can't really think of anything to say here... *120-122: Amores perros, Cool Hand Luke, Duck Soup-What we've got here is failure to stay in the next round. *123-125: Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb, Network, Sleuth-The fans of these movies are as mad as hell, and they're not going to take this anymore. *126-128: All Quiet on the Western Front, Ben-Hur, The Adventures of Robin Hood-Their fans were too distracted by a butterfly to notice that no one was saving these movies. *129-131: Annie Hall, M, The Exorcist-Even with these movies eliminated, it won't bring back your children. *132-134: Dog Day Afternoon, Into the Wild, The Thing-Got lost in Alaska on the way to being saved. *135-137: Bonnie and Clyde, Patton, Run Lola Run-Ran in front of an ambulance on the way to being saved. *138-140: Chinatown, Frankenstein, Platoon-The second of my 21 masterpieces in this contest falls out (Chinatown). I must have done a good job of forgetting it... *141-142: Rocky, Singin' in the Rain-Board 8 prefers the other two movies with Singin' in the Rain. (But I bet they can only name one of them...) *143-145: Million Dollar Baby, Modern Times, The Great Escape-Wow... The Great Escape came in 6th in Yesmar's contest... *146-148: Amadeus, Casino, The Bridge on the River Kwai-Salieri did it. *149-152: Gone with the Wind, The Bicycle Thief, To Kill a Mockingbird, Vertigo-"After all... tomorrow is another day." Yeah, but you sure aren't getting back in this contest. *153-156: Heat, Rosemary's Baby, Scarface, The Sting-These movies didn't have enough little friends. *157-160: Butch Cassidy and the Sandance Kid, For a Few Dollars More, Paths of Glory, Some Like It Hot-The first movie I consider a masterpiece (Paths of Glory) goes out-like everyone else, board 8 isn't perfect. *161-164: Oldboy, Once Upon a Time in the West, Spartacus, The Grapes of Wrath-So many movies were saying that they were Spartacus that people didn't realize they missed the actual Spartacus. *165-168: King Kong, On the Waterfront, Stand by Me, The Seventh Seal-These movies finally accepted death; but I don't think they needed to. *169-172: Bride of Frankenstein, Ikiru, The Bourne Ultimatum, Young Frankenstein-Well, it could be raining. *173-176: Brief Encounter, Ed Wood, Infernal Affairs, The Kid-The remake has outlasted the original. Poor Infernal Affairs. *177-180: A Streetcar Named Desire, La Dolce Vita, La Strada, Witness for the Prosecution-These movies tried to act like The Godfather, but Board 8 saw through this and eliminated them. *181-184: Kind Hearts and Coronets, The Day the Earth Stood Still, The Graduate, The Great Dictator-The seduction failed. *185-188: Glory, Manhattan, Nosferatu, The Third Man-I was going to offer you 20,000 pounds to eliminate these movies next round, but you did it early. *189-192: All About Eve, Dial M for Murder, Once Upon a Time in America, Rebecca-Last place in Yesmar's contest finally falls out. *193-196: City Lights, It Happened One Night, Rashômon, The Gold Rush-Board 8 wishes it was still cool to wear undershirts, and one of these movies is at fault for its decline in popularity. *197-200: Gandhi, In Bruges, The Wages of Fear, Wild Strawberries-Would you please diagnose these movies, professor? What do you mean they're dead? *201-205: Das Boot, Les Diaboliques, Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance, The Treasure of the Sierra Madre-These movies were actually saved, but then they suddenly disappeared! *206-210: Beauty and the Beast (French), Downfall, High Noon, The Deer Hunter, The Searchers-Six movies played reverse Russian roulette, these are the five that lost. *211-215: Notorious, Strangers on a Train, The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, The Killing, The Night of the Hunter-When it came to these movies, the board's opinion came closer to the left hand of HATE *216-220: Judgment at Nuremberg, Rope, The Lady Vanishes, The Philadelphia Story, Touch of Evil-Two Hitchcock movies out *221-225: 8 1/2, Barry Lyndon, Nights of Cabiria, The Battle of Algiers, The Lives of Others-The first movie from this decade and the first Kubrick movie go out on the same day *226-230: Double Indemnity, Great Expectations, Stalker, The Best Years of Our Lives, The Wild Bunch-Even with great expectations, they ended up with failure *231-235: La Haine, Le Samouraï, Roman Holiday, The Apartment, The Big Sleep-Another Best Picture Winner goes down *236-240: Anatomy of a Murder, Arsenic and Old Lace, Shadow of a Doubt, The African Queen, Umberto D.-another five movies down, another five I don't know much about *241-245: Ran, Harvey, The Conversation, Stalag 17, In the Heat of the Night-They may call him Mister Tibbs, but apparently board 8 doesn't know that. Another Best Picture Winner goes out in the second day. *246-250: The Ox-Bow Incident, The Lost Weekend, Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans, His Girl Friday, Ace in the Hole-First day, and two Best Picture Winners down already Category:Save My